witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Thronebreaker cards
This page lists every card in . Unique cards can be acquired during the story or in random events or even by collecting the fragments scattered accros the map, while others can be created using in the camp. Meve's cards Leaders * Meve: Longsword * Meve: Flail * Meve: Angreni Blade * Gascon: Burglar * Meve: War Hammer * Meve: Ornamental Sword * Meve: Spear * Meve: Rivian Broadsword * Meve: Sihil * Meve: Bastard Sword Trophies * Lyrian Banner * Manticore Trophy * Mahakam Ale * Gascon: Drunkard * Pitfall Trap * Tactical Advantage * Scepter of Storms * Gawker * Crushing Trap * Mantlet * Runestone of the Void Events * Decoy * Alzur's Thunder * Elf and Onion Soup * Morana Runestone * Bekker's Dark Mirror * Held Breath * Northern Wind * Command: March! *Lyrian Horn *Mardroeme: Bear *Mardroeme: Vengeance *Royal Decree *Mandrake *Skull * Splish Splash *Lyrian Merlot *Dimeritium Bomb *Fake Floren *Dazhbog Runestone *Misdirection * Wolfsbane * Command: Charge! Battlefield cards * Strays Slinger * Strays Bomber * Light Infantry * Geralt of Rivia * Field Medic * Alchemist * Barnabas Beckenbauer * Disgraced Brawler * Eyck of Denesle * Gascon * Ivo of Belhaven * Lyrian Arbalest * Lyrian Cavalry * Lyrian Hajduk * Rivian Sapper * Bear * Grey Rider * Strays Cavalry * Strays of Spalla * Cahir Dyffryn * Black Rayla * Disgraced Warrior * Forager * King Demavend III * Lyrian Landsknecht * Prince Villem * Rivian Onager * Scepter of Storms * Xavier Lemmens * Aretuza Adept * Gascon: Rescue * Gheso Footman * Gheso Arbalest * Gascon: Improviser * Reynard: Improviser * Strays Infiltrator * Regiment Drummer * Reinforced Ballista * Dandelion * Lyrian Pathfinder * Arnjolf the Patricide * Manticore Trophy * Count Caldwell * Gabor Zigrin * Isbel: Healer * Knickers * Lyrian Blacksmith * Lyrian Scytheman * Reynard Odo * Rivian Pikeman * Wagenburg * War Wagon * Gascon: Light Footed Neutral Leaders * Strays Slinger * Strays Bomber * Gascon: Duke of Dogs * Bandit Abductor * Gimpy Gerwin * Turncoat Leader Trophies *Lyrian Hut *Castle Gate *Red Stone *Crushing Trap *Crushing Trap *Banquet Table *Orange Stone *Palisade *Palisade *Green Stone *Blue Stone *Cold Ale Events * Mardroeme: Vengeance * Fire * Lacerate * Fortitude Tonic * Sudsy Inspiration * Impenetrable Fog * Thunderbolt * Epidemic * Scorch * Wyvern Scale Shield * Biting Frost * White Frost * Reinforcements * Ointment Battlefield cards * Strays Slinger * Strays Bomber * Plunder-Filled Wagon * Deranged Cow * Boulder * Lyrian Arbalest * Grey Rider * Strays Cavalry * Strays of Spalla * Angry Mob * Bandit Abductor * Lesser D'ao * Lyrian Landsknecht * Corpse * Strays Infiltrator * Aretuza Adept * Cow * Shupe * D'ao * Regiment Drummer + * Cow Carcass Nilfgaard Leaders * Traheaern var Vdyffir * Ardal aep Dahy * Nilfgaardian Scout * Visiting Ambassador * Nilfgaardian Commander * Vreemde: Commander * Nilfgaardian Champion * Albrich * Fake Lyrian Officer * Menno Coehoorn * Nilfgaardian General * Falbeson * Count Falbeson * Standard Bearer Trophies * Gascon's Ambush * Reserves * Retreat! Events * Slave Driver * Rain of Arrows * Dark Ritual Battlefield cards * Alba Armored Cavalry * Assassin * Magne Division * Vicovaro Medic * Impera Enforcers * Nilfgaardian Sapper * Heavy Fire Scorpion * Catapult * Nilfgaardian Interceptor * Imperial Golem * Lesser Golem * Falbeson's Guard * Alba Pikeman * Black Infantry Arbalest * Recruit * Spotter * Venendal Elite * Vicovaro Novice * Fire Scorpion * Imposter Scytheman * Imperial Caravan * Imperial Escort * Caravan * Falbeson's Assassin * Alba Spearman * Daerlan Footsoldiers * Slave Hunter * Impera Brigade * Nilfgaardian Knight * Nilfgaardian Commandant * Nauzicaa Brigade * Imposter Arbalest * Trebuchet * Caravan Escort * Vrygheff's Footsoldiers * Rot Tosser Monsters Leaders * Voracious Alghoul * Nightwraith * Burly Shaelmaar * Stout Foglet *Water Hag *Mighty Shaelmaar *Elder Celaeno Harpy *Crazed Shaelmaar *Bloodthirsty Alghoul *Gigantic Shaelmaar *Wraith Trophies * Scepter of Storms * * Events * Crow's Eye * * Battlefield cards * Rotfiend * Harpy Egg * Griffin * Foglet * Grave Hag * Water Hag * Manticore Left Wing * Manticore Tail * Alpha Wolf * Wraith * Incendiary Elemental * Hulking Nekker * Keltullis: Claws * Beast * Barbegazi * Draugir * Shaelmaar * Rabid Forktail * Forktail * Celaeno Harpy * Ghoul * Drowner * Manticore Head * Manticore Right Leg * Nekker * Barghest * Noonwraith * Ancient Foglet * Snow Wolf * Keltullis: Regeneration * Slyzard Nest * Ice Troll * Nightwraith * Thirsty Troll * Harpy * Slyzard * Wyvern * Alghoul * Archespore * Manticore Right Wing * Manticore Left Leg * Nekker Warrior * Maerolorn * Absorptive Elemental * She-Troll * Keltullis: Fire Breath * Greedy Forktail * Ferocious Bear * Bridge Troll * Oversized Alghoul Scoia'tael Leaders * Eldain's Adjutant * Scoia'tael Sentinel * Scoia'tael Tracker * Eldain * Scoia'tael Veteran Trophies * Demon of the Wood * Gabor: Drunkard * Events * * * Battlefield cards *Black Rayla *Scoia'tael Neophyte *Blue Mountain Elite *Vrihedd Dragoon *Powerful Elf *Scoia'tael Bomber *Elven Swordmaster *Elven Sentry *Brouver Hoog *Dwarven Marauder *Mahakam Guard *Scoia'tael Executioner *Elven Sentry *Vrihedd Brigade *Hawker Support *Elven Rogue *Fire Trap *Hawker Transport *Elven Cutthroat *Mahakam Protectors *Dwarven Mercenary *Elven Archer *Wardancer *Elven Mercenary *Vrihedd Vanguard *Hawker Smuggler *Vrihedd Officer *Hawker Healer *Vrihedd Sappers *Elven Scout * Dwarven Skirmisher Skellige Leaders *Lippy Gudmund * * Battlefield cards *An Craite Marauder *Skelligan Corsair *Skelligan Axeman *Skelligan Pirate *Skelligan Hunter Others Trophies *Dark Alley *Gate *Courtyard Events * Fire * * Battlefield cards *Infantry Deserters *Aedirnian Deserter *Aedirnian Cavalry *Wagon *Bandit Archer Category:Thronebreaker cards